Letters to Fred
by Dirty Little Half Blood
Summary: Set after DH. A Tribute to Fred Weasley. 'I'm a broken soul, Never noticed. Never Missed...Merlin how I miss him.'
1. Merlin, I miss him

_**Hi there, Welcome to my first Harry Potter based Fic, and probably wont be more than 2 or 3 chapters. I got the idea for this after some random you tube videos. Hope you enjoy it.! **_

_**(Also please note. Instead of getting into a relationship and having a child George has instead cut himself off from the rest of the world.)**_

_**All Georges POV unless stated otherwise.**_

_**R.I.P Fred **_**T_T**_** my fallen angel xxx**_

* * *

><p>I'm numb. To pain. Emotion. To life.<p>

Nothing is worth living for anymore. I'm a broken soul, wandering. Never noticed. Never missed.

Merlin, how I miss him. To wake up every morning seeing his hair standing on end, or the twinkle in his eyes when he smiled. I wish he was still here. Sure _we_ won the war, but at what cost?

Mum told me I should be grateful, grateful it was just _one_ of us that died, not both. She said she couldn't live that way. I can't bring myself to talk to her anymore. I cant bear the pain.

* * *

><p>I wandered around the empty store, looking at all of our creations in the dim sunlight. I hadn't opened the store in weeks...Too many memories. There was a muffled buzzing noise outside. I shuffled over to the window and peered through the dusty blinds. It looked like any other day in Diagon Alley. Filled to the brim with witches and wizards, many of them young, flooding the stores. Preparing for Hogwarts no doubt.<p>

What's that old Muggle saying?..'School days are the best of your life' or somethin' like that. I had to agree. School days were my best, since all of them were with Fred. I dropped the blinds again and carried on looking round the store. I came across the fireworks section, I smiled a little as I remembered the look of horror on Umbridge's face when me and Fred crashed the exam..Priceless.

My heart began to ache at the thought of the empty bed at the other side of our room. I flicked my wand, I just wanted to go back to the flat. Mum always moaned about my apparating habits when we were living with her.

"Muggles can cope with walking and so can you!" She'd say.

At least I was in _our _home now. I stared at the unmade bed with a dirty pair of boxers and a crumpled t-shirt at the foot of it. I couldn't bring myself to move it or make the bed. I wanted to keep all parts of Fred as they were. I sat on my bed and flicked my wand again, my leather bound journal and a quill dropped to the side of me. I was quite good at voiceless magic now.

For the first time in weeks I spoke..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it's so short..Reviews are appriciated :). Love you Georgie xx<strong>_

_**Chapter 2 will be up very soon.**_


	2. Despair

**_Hello again! Thanks for coming back for a second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. :)_**

**_Remember Georges POV Unless stated otherwise :) Enjoy :)_**

* * *

><p>I breathed deep hoping it would calm me down, it didn't help much..I wasn't quite sure I was <em>ready <em>to talk again, to face another reminder of lonliness. To stop myself from wussing out, I opened the journal and spoke...

"Dear Fred" The quill burst into life and scrawled onto the tattered pages.

"People say I need to find closure, to get over this. But..But the truth is, I don't want to get over it. I don't want to forget you! I can't just brush over it like everybody else. People don't realise how much I lost that day. I not only lost a brother, I lost a twin, a part of me. I'm a broken man, Fred!"

I picked up a photo from my bedside table and leaned back against the headboard, I felt tears well in my eyes as I stared longingly at the picture. It was me and Fred. Wrestling and throwing each other into headlocks, laughing. I smiled slighty, despite the sinking feeling in my chest, at the innocence of the Twins in the photo. They were completly oblivious to the suffering in their world. I sighed as I felt the quill jab me in the shoulder encouraging me to talk.

"I'm struggling Fred, I'm not gonna lie to you mate." I felt a droplet run down my cheek as my voice crackled.

"I've not moved from the shop or the flat in over 3 months, or opened up the store...It's gathering dust, Ron offered to take over but I wouldn't let him. After all, it was _our _dream..not his" I ruffled my shaggy hair in distress. I knew I was doing this for a good reason. but why did it have to be so painful?

"There's so much I want to tell you, but so little I can say. Merlin! I sound like a right prat now! Remember the day we first left for the train? Or...or the day we stormed Umbridge's exam, the old toad. The look on her face...Just priceless...I do, I think of those memories everyday. They're all I've got left now Freddie."

I delicately placed the photo back on the bedside table and shuffled down the bed so I could lie down. I noticed a small black spider scurry along the coving of the ceiling. I snorted and huffed a little.

"Ha! Remember when we were little..When Ron broke your toy broom? And...And you turned his teddy into a spider? Poor kid...He's never been the same since...Still, it _was _pretty funny!" I giggled at the memory of Ron screaming his head off, running around the living room, trying to dodge the huge fluffy spider he was once hugging.

"I love you Freddie. I know I might not have said it as often as I should have. But I did, always have and always will. You were more than a brother...You were a part of me." My eyes welled again and I sat up, leaning against the headboard.

I tried to speak but nothing would come out other than a few measly croaks. I broke down, in a fit of tears and pain. I pulled my knees up to my chest. I was screaming as I realised the reality that was setting in...Not even once...Not even once! Had I told my own brother I loved him!...I couldn't bear the thought of Fred leaving the world without ever hearing those words. Just three simple words, with a lifelong meaning.

Then slowly evrything started to go dark...

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know..I'm horrid, but I still need a little longer. I hope your enjoying this if not, Review stating your anger! or Happiness (preferable that second one)<em>**

**_~Ness :)_**


End file.
